Minimally invasive devices, such as catheters, are often employed for surgical procedure, including those involving ablation, dilation, and the like. In a particular situation, an ablation procedure may involve creating a series of inter-connecting or otherwise continuous lesions in order to electrically isolate tissue believed to be the source of an arrhythmia. During the course of such a procedure, a physician may employ several different catheters having variations in the geometry and/or dimensions of the ablative element in order to produce the desired ablation pattern and/or continuity. Each catheter may have a unique geometry for creating a specific lesion or pattern, with the multiple catheters being sequentially removed and replaced during a designated procedure to create the desired multiple lesions constituting a pattern or continuous segment of treated tissue. Exchanging these various catheters during a procedure can cause inaccuracies or movement in the placement and location of the distal tip with respect to the tissue to be ablated, and may further add to the time required to perform the desired treatment. These potential inaccuracies and extended duration of the particular procedure, not to mention the risks of complications from repeatedly inserting and retracting devices to and from an incision site, increase the risk to the patient undergoing treatment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a single medical device having the ability to provide ablative patterns of various shapes and continuity, without the need for additional catheters or the like having a single geometric orientation, and thus, limited in the ability to provide multiple ablative patterns or treatment continuity for a specific tissue region.